


A Beautiful Thing

by riddledick



Category: Gotham - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergent, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 18:57:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11469663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riddledick/pseuds/riddledick
Summary: beau·ti·ful[ˈbyo͞odəfəl]ADJECTIVEpleasing the senses or mind aesthetically





	1. Alive

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy!

"youre alive?"

Oswald turned slowly as he came face to face with the man he once loved.

 

his mouth gaped open as he shuffled across the iron cage towards Edward. as his hands met the bars separating them, his eyes shined with what ed suspected to be unfallen tears. eds mouth had opened, at a loss for words.

but then Oswald suddenly lunged forward across the bars, into Edwards cage, barely getting a feel of the rough fabric. Edwards sleeve, grazed by oswalds touch. Edward shivered as he quickly leaned back out of Oswalds reach. his breath heavied, hands slightly trembling, hoping Oswald wouldn't notice.

 

"how...?" was all he was able to rasp out in between his heavy gasps for breathe.

 

" you killing me, ed, has given me something to live for." he seethed out, knuckles turning white from gripping the iron bars, keeping Oswald from murdering the taller man. "revenge," he gave ed a twisted grin as the words left his mouth.

 

"Oswald..." he couldn't help but wonder if the man before him was real. ed leaped forward, bopping Oswald on the forehead, making oswalds face twist with confusion.

 

"what?"Oswald exclaimed, touching where Edwards hand had made contact with his face.

 

"sorry, about that. just, er, making sure youre real." ed confessed as his hands fiddled with his glasses atop his face.

 

 

oswalds brows knit together in wonder. "have... have you been hallucinating, ed? have you been hallucinating... me?" his face softened in innocent compassion for the man in front of him.

 

Edward froze, his gaze steady at Oswald.

 

 _you shouldn't have said that, eddie. now he knows_ , a sinister voice inside his head laughed.

Edwards face scrunched as he turned away from Oswald. his hands darting up to his eyes, massaging the bridge of his nose.

"no, no, no," he murmured like a prayer to himself.

 

"ed..." oswalds hands fell from the bars and went to his hair sweeping it back - nerves, he thought. "ed, its alright. I know youre mad. but I told you killing me would change you. change everything. but youre still ed nygma... the ed nygma I made," the words escaped his lips before he could stop himself, spilling out of him like an overflowing glass.

 

Edward slowly turned, meeting oswalds eyes. he took two long strides to come barely an inch from oswalds face, his voice in a low, raspy whisper. "you did make me, Oswald. youre right. but you also destroyed me when you killed Isabella. you made ed nygma, and you destroyed him."

oswalds eyes widened as a tear fell from Edwards eye. taking in every word, he listened as ed continued on.

"but what ive done? have you seen what ive accomplished Oswald?" Edwards voice grew gradually louder, more tears spilling from his dark eyes. "I am the riddler now, and no one can take credit for that except me, Oswald."

 

"oh ed, you truly haven't changed." Oswald scowled up into the taller mans wet face. "youre still the attention hungry peacock you were that day at the gcpd!" Oswald yelled. "you still just want my approval! even after all this time!"

 

Edward bared his teeth down at the smaller man. "excuse me, mr. penguin, but newsflash. if I really cared about what the hell you thought of me, I wouldn't have killed you!"

 

"no, ed, excuse you! how about a newsflash for you, hm? I'm not dead!" his nostrils flared in rage.

 

Edward, out of impulse, roughly reached around the bars to take hold of oswalds soft raven hair. over oswalds cry of pain, Edward continued to raise his voice back at the shorter man. "say one more thing, Oswald, and I swear i'll - i'll- " he stuttered at the last part of his sentence, at a loss for a threat. he had no weapon, no real leverage on the smaller man before him.

 

"you'll do what, ed?" Oswald managed to gasp out despite the pain. "hm? got no gun now. so what'll you do? how about this. cry some more. make me feel even worse than I already fucking do!" he screamed up at the taller man, sobbing in his arms.

 

"Oswald, stop" Edwards stomach clenched at the sudden expression of emotion. "don't! don't you do this to me, Oswald!" his voice was slightly raising, but as tears leaked out of oswalds eyes he noticed it wasn't rage. confusion? panic, maybe?

 

but Oswald kept crying. he couldn't help it. it was like a large river dam in his heart just busted, releasing all his pent up emotion since the last time he had seen Edward. sure, he begged. he had cried. but this was different. Edward had shown feeling too. and it was so different from their last meeting, it had - scared Oswald? he didn't even know what he was feeling in this exact moment anymore.

 

Edward couldn't take it anymore. the feelings of despair, hopelessness, longing since he had lost Oswald that he had pushed away had finally broken out of his shield that he had made. his grip on the back of Oswalds hair broke as his face lost all signs of anger and turned into something else that he didn't quite know how to express.

 

"Oswald, please, stop" he begged as he pulled Oswald carefully into the bars into his haphazard attempt at an embrace. it was uncomfortable, but it felt right, they both thought to themselves.

 

after a few brief moments, they both regained control over their eyes and emotions. Edwards hands moved to the small of oswalds back, lightly rubbing, trying to feebly comfort the hiccupping man. Oswald sighed as Edward slowly leaned out of the slightly painful embrace.

 

" I wish I could do that more properly..." he spoke as he wiped his tear stained face, giving Oswald a small smile.

 

Oswald smiled back, mirroring Edwards actions, wiping away the tears. "as do I, ed" he whispered. "that was nice. ive missed your hugs."

 

"well, we know what to do now, don't we?" he gave Oswald a toothy smile, giggling softly.

 

"lets get the hell out of here?" Oswald suggested, raising an eyebrow at the now laughing man parallel to himself.

 

"lets," Edward agreed, Oswald now laughing along with him.


	2. Chapter 2

"I swear to God I'll do it!" Edward screamed at the guards over Oswald's shoulder as he held a blade to the smaller mans neck, despite the very uncomfortable iron bars trying to separate them.

The guards hastily unlocked Oswald's door, drawing their guns. "No, No! You idiots, unlock my door!"

As they aimed their guns up at Ed's face, he smiled. "You know what? Never mind." And with one swift - yet careful motion - Oswald was on the ground, hands around his seemingly bloody neck.

The guards leaned over Oswald, inspecting his seemingly lifeless body.

"Is... is that jello?" One guard mumbled.

"Surprise!" Oswald lunged up, grabbing hold of the guard's neck, slicing his throat. The other guard advanced on him, but Oswald was too quick, pushing him against Edward's cage. Stabbing into the guards neck, Edward laughed softly.

"Alright, get me out of here."

But Oswald just stood directly in front of the cage door, holding the keys from the dead guard he had murdered only seconds before.

"How do I know you won't just kill me, Ed?" He said in a curt voice.

Ed's smile had disappeared. He quite frankly didn't know what to say... Oswald couldn't know whether or not Ed would kill him. He wasn't going to, but he didn't have a very good track record regarding loyalty.

His mouth opened, but no sound came out. He slowly raised his hands up, then down into his pockets. When he pulled them out, the knife was no longer in his hand. He couldn't just drop it, they might need it.

"Fine," Oswald placed the key into the lock. "You're lucky I just want that hug, Edward." He smiled as the taller man stepped out of the cage.

Edward smiled back raising his arms. "well?"

Oswald stepped into Edward's long, lanky arms. Resting the side of his face on Edward's chest and sighing, Oswald spoke. "We won't have long. But this is really nice, Ed. I've missed your hugs."

Edward pushed Oswald's shoulders back so he could look into his eyes, but still allowing their bodies to touch. "Let's get out of here, hm?"

~

As the door came crashing down, they stumbled out into the alleyway. Looking around, Oswald spotted some homeless men staring at them. Still holding his knife, he yelled at them, causing them all to disperse.

They turned to each other, smiling. It took a few moments, but finally Edward spoke up.

"My place?" He asked, looking Oswald up and down. "It's not too far from here, I believe. You look incredibly tired, Oswald."

"That I am, Ed" He said, nodding and dropping his blade to the ground.

"I have warm water..." He ventured, looking down at the ground. "And a nice size tub with your name on it." He looked back up at Oswald, smiling and blushing slightly, slightly relieved and satisfied to find Oswald mirroring his exact actions. The devious smile, the light blush.

"Lead the way, Mr. Nygma." He chuckled following Ed down the dark alleyway towards Ed's apartment.


	3. Ghosts arent real

_Oswald's POV_

We had been walking down the streets of Gotham for a while since breaking out of the Court of Owl's prison, on our way to Ed's apartment, and it had been silent and dark the whole way.

_I don't even know if I can trust him. I just can't -_

"Oswald," I quickly snapped out of my daydreaming, hearing him brusquely whisper my name.

He stopped walking, but stared straight ahead. In front of us, no more than 50 ft., stood two figures with guns drawn, in what I recognized to be the Court's uniforms. Damn. Guards.

Between them stood a woman's figure. Her face was in shadows, disabling me to see who she was. But as she spoke, it sounded faintly familiar. Painfully familiar.

"Gentlemen, I think its time you get back to your cells now, don't you think?" As the woman stepped from the shadows, Ed and I both gasped simultaneously.

" _Ohmygod_ ," Ed said. I looked over at him, shocked, all color drained from his face. "Isabella?"

She looked almost exactly the same, except the demeanor. The sweet librarian was gone. There was no welcoming smile or happy look about her at all. But to be quite honest, I always knew she was bad news. But obviously, she's just something so much more. A true monster. One of Strange's abominations.

"Who?" The Monster's face twisted in apparent confusion. "My name is TX93. But you, Edward Nygma, and Oswald Cobblepot, are both in big trouble."

"Oh dear," Edward mumbled.

The Thing raised her pistol along with the other guards. "And if we don't?" I said, testing my luck reluctantly.

"You'll die," she said, her face remaining emotionless.

"Why? I loved you. Please," Edward said. I looked over at him again. I saw fresh tears falling down his face.

"Please, Mr. Nygma. It's bad enough you tried to escape, killed two of our men, and are now trying to confuse me. I have no idea what you are talking about," She started to raise her voice, obviously annoyed.

I looked down at Edwards hands. They were now bound in tight fists. His jaw was clenched.

Then I saw it. To the left of The Clone's shoulder, I saw a van cruise right across the street at the end of the alley. Odd. Not very many people out about at around, what I guessed to be, 3 am. But then again, this is Gotham.

"Ero, cuff them, we're taking them back."

One of the guards to the right of her walked to me, holstering his gun and took out a pair of cuffs. He shoved me around and as soon as he tried to grab my wrists, I elbowed him with one arm. With the other, I reached into my pocket and found the blade Ed had given me after leaving the Court's prison. Whirling around, with a cry, I plunged the knife into the guards kneeled over figure. Pulling it out with my right hand, just as quickly, I threw it into the other now alarmed guard. My other hand reached the gun the guard had and drew it, popping two rounds into the Fake Isabella's knee caps.

With a shriek of pain, she fell to the ground, dropping her gun. Edward quickly rushed over to her screaming figure lying on the ground. For a split second, I panicked, thinking he would rush to her aid. But he grabbed the gun, and standing up as straight as he could, he wiped the tears from his face.

"Why? Why would you do this to me? I loved you, and now I have to kill you," He shook his head vigorously. "No, no. You know what? I don't care. Just... give me answers. now. Who created you?"

All the while she just writhed in pain and agony, oblivious to Ed's demands. But Ed kneeled down next to her, grabbing a handful of her blonde up-do, jamming the gun into her temple.

"Tell me now! Or I swear to God I'll blow your brains out!" His voice started to break. I could tell he was crying now.

I limped over to him. The Clone still just lay there, crying in pain.

"Edward, it's no use. She won't talk. She's one of Hugo Strange's monsters. She probably doesn't even know..." I placed a hand on Ed's shoulders, hoping to comfort him.

He stood up slowly, and turned to look me in the eye. "Oswald, I owe you an apology - "

"It's okay, Ed. Let's just get this done and get out of here. We can discuss it when we're safe. Okay?"

He nodded his head and turned back to look down at the crying woman. "Whatever you are, I'm sorry. But then again, no, I'm not." He smirked and a single tear fell down his face. When he pulled the trigger, the crying stopped.

"Good bye."

~

When we had almost gotten to the end of the alley, I heard an engine. Headlights lit up the street and tires squeeled.

 

"We have to hide, now," I said turning to Ed, grabbing his wrist and pulling him closer to the wall of the alley.

"There _is_ no where to hide," He said looking around.

"Shit,"

The van approached, and we froze. With the windows blackened out, we couldn't see anything inside of it. The engine idled for a few seconds until I heard the driver door creak open, and a pair of high heels click across the asphalt.

"Hi, boys!" Ivy Pepper said in a giddy voice.


	4. The Perfume

"Well, don't just stand there, sillies! Get in, I gotta go feed the plants."

Edward looked over at Oswald. "Who is she?"

Oswald limped and grabbed Ed's hand, leading him over to the van. "Oh, just Ivy. An idiot, but a loyal idiot, Thank god." he smiled up at the taller man. 

"I'm standing right here you know," Ivy huffed as she returned back to the driver's seat.

 

~

The ride to the mansion was full of questions and answers. 

"So where were you, Pengy?" Ivy asked, looking in her rearview mirrors at the gentlemen in the back seat. 

Edward smiled at the nickname, and, Oswald seeing it, turned pink. "Would you stop calling me that?" He snapped at the red headed woman who's smile disappeared instantly. "And we were stuck at the damn Court of Owl's prison."

"Oh..." she said quietly. "Hey, isn't that the guy you loved but shot you and then threw you in the river?" She asked casually.

Edward instantly started to stare out the window and pretend like he hadn't heard her say those words. He had been hoping neither of them would bring up what had happened.

Oswald awkwardly cleared his throat. "Yes, Ivy. But we have a truce. We've decided to make amens - " 

"So do you love him now - what is it? Oh, yeah - uh, Ed?" She quickly interrupted and glanced back at Ed.

"What?" Edward looked up in fake confusion - he had heard what she had said. He was just extremely uncomfortable. He could tell she was doing this on purpose just to fuck with him, but oh well. Word on the street, she has the mind of a 12 year old.

"Do you love him now? Y'know, Penguin," She replied, turning into the mansion's driveway.

"Okay! That's enough questions, Ivy." Oswald said giving Ivy 'The Eye.' "Well, for you at least. What were you doing driving around anyways?"

"Oh, right. Well, I needed some more supplies for my plants, and there's this plant shop right around the corner from where I found you guys, so."

Ivy parked and they got out, walking up to the mansion.

~

Soon it was time for dinner, after both Ed and Oswald taking showers and changing into some proper clothes, and they all sat down for dinner. For a while they all sat in silence, until Ivy had an idea. 

"So, Ozzie. Can you trust him?" Ivy asked Oswald, practically ignoring Ed's very presence.

Oswald looked at Ed who paused mid - bite at the question, eyes shifting back and forth from Ivy and Oswald. Oswald turned to look back at Ivy with a doubtful look on his face.

"Right... Well, lucky for you fellas - er, well, Oswald at least - I got the solution to that predicament." She giggled and stood from her spot. "I think you know what I got planned, right Oswald?" She smiled at the now grinning man.

She circled around the table to where Ed was sitting and placed her hands on his shoulders as he tensed, "Oswald. Please don't hurt me," he half begged as Oswald stood.

"Ed, relax." Oswald replied as he raised his hands. "I'll go get the perfume. Ivy, Explain to him please."

Oswald turned and left the dining room. Ivy circled back to the other end of the table to face Ed. "So, basically I made a perfume that makes people tell the truth." She said playng with one of the steak knifes Oswald had used. Edward had tensed up yet again and Ivy had noticed. 

"That doesn't scare you does it?" Her eyebrows knit together and she cocked her head to the right. With a flick of her wrist, like lightning it was so fast, the steak knife flew and missed Ed's ear by no more than an inch and stuck into the wall behind him with a loud thump.

"Jesus, woman!" Ed's hand flew to his ear as he cursed to himself under his breathe. He checked his and for blood and looked at Ivy like she was crazy. "What was that for? You could've killed me!"

She walked around to Ed and leaned over him, her face no less than a five inches from his. "Try to kill him again? And I will kill you. Hurt him in any way, And I will still kill you. Get it? Got it? Good." She whispered with a sweet smile that scared the shit out of Ed as he vigorously shook his head.

"Okay, got it. Up to speed, Ed?" Oswald asked as he entered the room holding what looked like a bottle of perfume. 

Ivy and Ed both stood up straight. "Yes, Yep. Definitly." Ed nodded smiling at Oswald, and then turned to Ivy, his smile dropping, giving her a slight scowl. To his fear, her smile remained unfaltering.

~

"Okay, so, I'm gonna put this on my wrist. And you're gonna smell it. 'Kay?" Ivy exlained to Ed, dabbing the perfume onto her wrist. Ed sat on his chair, Ivy and Oswald towering over him.

"Right. Right, okay." Ed whispered. Clearing his throat he spoke, "Okay, I'm ready. Let's do this."

Ivy placed her wrist right under Ed's nose, and he smelled. His senses numbed, and his facial features and body muscles relaxed.

"Is it working?" Oswald asked worriedly.

"I dunno. Ask 'im." Ivy replied shrugging.

"Right. Okay, okay. Um, Ed? What did you do after you shot me?" He asked in a nervous tone.

"I announced my self as 'The Riddler' and looked for a new teacher in being a villain. I killed multiple people trying to find one, but I had a hard time. I started to miss you, Oswald. I took hallucinogens to hallucinate you, so you could keep me company. I felt really bad. I would cry myself to sleep and wake up depressed. And then I found out about the court and - "

"Okay, okay. Ed repeat that - you really missed me?" Oswald interrupted.

"I missed you. Alot, Oswald." Ed repeated. "At one point, my hallucinations took a seductive route. You sang a seductive song, and I would think about it alot. I started thinking about you differently after that..." Ed said in a monotone voice, but his face remained to seem in a blissful state.

"Oh," Oswald's face reddened.

"Let me ask somethin'," Ivy said excitedly. Turning to Ed she asked, "Ed, do you love Oswald?"

Edwards head snapped towards Ivy and his eyes widened. "Yes. Yes, I love Oswald," He said in a tone that they found oddly over - emotional. 

"I would do anything for him," He turned to Oswald and fell from the chair to his knees with a sudden sob. "I am so, so sorry, Oswald. I still care about you deeply. Trying to kill you killed a part of me and I love you, I've loved you for a really long time. And after seeing that Isabella was just a fake I've realised how foolish I've been. I - I should've known, I - I -" Ed was now crying, tears running down his face.

"Hey, uh, this hasn't ever happened before, Pengy," Ivy whispered to Oswald, nudging his arm with her elbow.

"Shit," Oswald muttered as he grabbed Ed by the shoulders. "Ed, Ed. Please, listen to me. It's okay, it's okay. I forgive you." Oswald said as he lightly shook Ed, trying to snap him out of his sobbing.

Ed looked up at Oswald at those words and froze, gazing up into Os' crystal blue eyes. "R - really?" he asked, stuttering. A smile crept upon his face.

"Yes, Ed. Now could you please sit down." Ed obeyed silently with a smile still on his face, sitting back into his chair.

"I've never had someone get that emotional," Ivy whispered to Oswald as he continued to stare down at Ed.

Oswald turned to her and his eyes widened. "Well what now? I'm afraid to even ask him anything again, he might go crying again."

"I suggest letting him get some rest," Ivy said, studying Ed's overly relaxed face. 

"Alright, Ed. Time to retire to our rooms, okay?" Oswald said placing his hand lightly on his shoulder, making Edward look at him, fully alerted. Ed slowly stood and smiled a small smile at Oswald before exiting the room and climbing up the stairs. Oswald could here his bedroom door open and close. He let out a sigh and resigned to the chair that Ed had been sitting in and ran a hand over his face. 

"What am I going to do?" Oswald asked Ivy, who was leaning against the table, facing him. 

"Well jeez, I don't know. I mean, he did just profess love for you. And you still love him, right?" She said in a sarcastic voice.

"Yes, but he shot me. And he said all of that under the influence of a drug. I know it was all true but he might still be lying to himself about how he truly feels. I just don't know if things could ever truly work out. Things seem to never work out for people like us." He said, his voice breaking and a tear sliding down his cheek.

Ivy walked toward him, and placed a hand on his back, trying to comfort him. "Sometimes they do. Love conquers all. Remember?" She said, a small smile on her face. 

At those words, Penguin's head snapped up towards her, his mouth gaping. Ivy walked away and up the stairs toward her room.

Oswald just sat there, thinking, tears steadily sliding down his cheek. Love conquers all.


	5. Good Morning

_Edward's POV_

I lay in bed, fully conscious, but I keep my eyes closed. I can sense his presence. He must have came in right before I woke up. And then it hits me. The migraine. It feels as if it came out of no where. I moan and wince in pain, as my hand reaches up to massage the temples of my head.

"Oh, oh my - are you okay, Ed?" Oswald asks me as I feel his hands reach my neck and shoulders.

I open my eyes and place my hands atop his, my gaze meeting his. "Good morning," I whisper as sweetly as I can.

Oswald sighs and relaxes his face. "Ed, what's wrong? You looked in pain . . ."

"Oh, just a headache. Unusual, I almost never wake up with those - "

"Oh," Oswald interrupts, a look of realization on his face. He stands up from the bed and paces, worriedly. "Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear - "

"Oswald, what's going on, you're worrying me - did we get drunk last night or something?" I begin to get worried, did I say something last night I shouldn't have? Did I do something? I must be hungover, but I hate getting drunk, I always do something intolerably idiotic.

I stand up next to him and grab his shoulders and lightly shake him. He stares up at me in a look of - guilt?

"Ed, don't you remember? The perfume?"

I think for a moment. I do remember looking at it, But anything after that? Not at all. That cant be good.

 

"Y - yes, but I don't have the slightest clue as to what I said," I say, staring down into Oswald's beautiful blue - green eyes.

Oswald motions me to sit back down on the bed, him following suite. "Ed, we need to discuss a few things,"

"Okay," I hesitate, having absolutely no idea what is about to happen next.

He takes a few deep breathes and takes my hand in his. I don't pull away, I welcome the gesture by holding his hand back. "Ed, you - um - you said that you . . ." his voice trails off and his eyes meet the floor.

I take his chin in my hand and make his eyes meet mine. "That I love you?" I am utterly shocked at the words that had just left my mouth.

_Are you sure, Eddie? You sure he'll still welcome those feelings like he did before?_

My stomach clenches and does back flips - How did I just do that? How did I just come out and say it like that?

He smiles a breathy smile and blushes. "Well - actually, yes."

I smile and move closer to him. "Still mad at me?"

"Are you still mad at me ?" He answers breathlessly. "If you're trying to ask me if I still love you or not, I'm afraid the answer is yes, I still do . . ."

It feels like my heart stopped beating, and I can't resist the urge to lean into his space. Our faces are no more than 3 inches apart, I can practically hear his heart thump out of his night shirt.

 

"Can I kiss you?" I ask, studying his face, looking for any signs of hesitation. His face shows none.

"Please do," He almost begs, and it almost kills me.


	6. Wait

As Ed's lips meet Oswald's, Ed pushes them off the bed. they stand, eds hands meeting oswald sides. ed pulls away from the kiss to look oswald in the eyes, and caresses oswalds cheek with his hand. 

they smile at each other for a few moments before their lips meet again. open mouthed and heated, their tongues work against each other lustfully. 

ed twists oswald around and uses his weight to lean oswald onto the bed, ed above him. 

ed positions himself between oswalds legs, oswalds good leg wrapping around the taller mans back. 

"are you... comfortable with... this?" ed moans against oswalds lips in between kisses. 

oswald moans in response, too caught up in the kiss to break away. 

edward grinds his hips down into oswalds, making oswald buck his own hips. 

edward breaks moves his lips down oswalds jaw, throat, and then moves to his ear. 

"i shouldve done this back when i had you in my bed, all those months back." he whispered into oswald ear, once again rutting his hips, oswald moaning into bliss. 

 

edward moved back to kiss oswald again, his hands trailing down the smaller mans body, reaching his trousers. 

when edward started to undo oswalds pants, oswald parted from eds lips. his hands flinging to eds hands, ed paused. 

"what? whats wrong?" ed asked, confused. 

"just - not yet, okay? we need to make this special." oswald explained. ed slightly rolling his eyes stood up. 

oswald stood up, hands touching eds face lightly. "dinner, okay? were gonna do this right. i promise." oswald said apologetically. 

ed looked down at him and gave a tight lipped smile. "alright. its a date." 

eds hand meet oswalds atop his face and oswald sighed. 

without another word, oswald turned and retreated out the bedroom door, blushing.


	7. Second Chance

Edward made his way into the dining room. oswald sat at the head of the table, an assortment of foods fit for a king lay out on the expanse of the mahogany. 

"im so glad you could make it, Ed." oswald said, regarding the taller man as he sat down at oswalds left. 

edward looked at him. "what do you mean, oswald? as if id miss this! i wouldnt miss it for the world,"

oswald just smiled brightly at ed and made a gesture to the food. "please, dig in. we can discuss what ive been meaning to tell you these past few days,"

edward just stared, completely still in his chair as his mind tried to puzzle together oswalds words. 

"oh," 

~

"so, what was it youve been meaning to tell me, mr. mayor?" edward asked, before taking a sip or his Bordeaux, raising his eyebrows slightly. 

with a smirk on edwards face, oswald smiled brightly only slightly inebriated. 

"well... what ive been meaning to say this past week," oswald paused, contemplating. he stood and raised his glass, looking ed in the eye. "is... if returned, i am life. if rebuffed, i am death. four letters i give to you, and wait with bated breath." 

oswald smiled and toasted his glass and took a long sip, downing his alcohol. "what am i?"

edward stared at oswald with his glass in the air. he slowly took a sip, smiling in awe. 

for a second oswald feared ed wouldnt say anything or reject him, as he felt the first time around. 

but ed stood, eyes trained on oswald, his smile turning wide and toothy. 

with minimal effort, edward quickly invaded oswalds space. they were so close, ed could smell oswalds high dollar cologne. ed could feel the heat between them. 

oswald looked up into eds eyes and smiled back at him. "what am i?" oswald repeated, barely a whisper. 

"i love you too," edward whispered back before placing a hand at the back of oswalds neck, pulling him in for a lip bruising kiss. 

~~


End file.
